Doors (RPG)
Yellow door (Closed)= |-|Yellow door (Open)= |-|Green door (Closed)= |-|Green door (Open)= |-|Blue door (Closed)= |-|Blue door (Open)= |-|Trapdoor gate (Closed)= |-|Trapdoor gate (Open)= |-|Tar gate (Closed)= |-|Tar gate (Open)= |-|Greckle gate (Closed)= |-|Greckle gate (Open)= Doors '''are removable obstacles that can be opened, closed, and toggled by interacting with them. There are six gate types, all of which function identically to each other and only differ in the requirements to toggle them. Description '''Yellow doors are the most common type of door. They can block off treasures, but they're most often used to prevent adventurers from moving forward until they can spend a yellow key to open them. Green doors traditionally hide particularly valuable treasure, such as large potions or multiple power gems. Because green keys are much rarer than yellow keys, adventurers must think twice before using one -- not just to judge whether the reward is worth it, but also if there might be a better use for it elsewhere, and not enough green keys to do both. Blue doors traditionally aren't used to hide treasures. Because blues keys are the rarest and most valuable type of key, many level sets use blue doors as end-of-level doors: adventurers must find the one blue key in a level and use it on the one blue door to progress to the next level. Greckle gates aren't opened with keys, they're opened with greckles. Also unlike other doors, the cost to open them -- ten greckles -- is affected by the item multiplier. Greckle gates were recently developed by the Rooted Empire to stop Beethro Budkin and other delvers from interfering in their affairs. They knew Beethro in particular had no money, so they figured greckle gates would prove effective against him.Finding the First Truth: Exit Level: Septence South Twice East -- dialogue Red doors '''can't be toggled with player resources, so they're used as a puzzle element more often than a way to hide treasure. '''Black doors '''can't be toggled with player resources, so they're used as a puzzle element more often than a way to hide treasure. Behavior Common All kinds of doors can be toggled by orbs and pressure plates. They can also be opened by the portable orb accessory, though not closed by it. Closed doors protect the player from many enemies that can make free attacks against him, such as by the "beam attack" (aumtlich), "attack in front" (evil eyes), "attack in fron/ with back turned" (goblins), and "attack adjacent" (seep) behaviors. However, closed doors do not protect the player from enemy swords. Adventurers can walk along the top of closed doors while standing on them. Yellow, green, blue doors Yellow, green and blue doors can be toggled by using a key of the same color as the door or a skeleton key. The player can also close yellow, green and blue doors by standing on them and locking them with the Lock command. This also consumes a key. Trapdoor gates Trapdoor gates can't be toggled with any type of key, instead they toggle when all trapdoors in the room are removed. Tar gates Tar gates can't be toggled with any type of key, instead they toggle when all tarstuff in the room is removed. Greckle gates Greckle gates can be toggled if the player has enough greckles in his wallet. The usual toll is 10 greckles, and it is affected by the item multiplier, so later levels tend to have more expensive greckle gates. The toll can also be changed with scriping. The player can also close greckle gates by standing on them and locking them with the Lock command. This also consumes greckles. Scripting Doors are directly affected by one script command: '''Wait for door to. This command is conjunctional with the _MyScript variables: _MyScriptX specifies the x-coordinate and _MyScriptY specifies the y-coordinate of the door being checked. The open/close argument cannot be modified with a variable. Category:DROD RPG Category:DROD RPG Elements